ouranosfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge
Geography Edge is the central port city of the Merinth Empire, located in the North Western edge of the empire. It is built over, and around the six great rivers that bleed into the Apelis Sea. Physical Appearance The city of Edge is built across the six great rivers of the region: Skaerth, Banson, Tegries, Cevalr, Vaalkith, and Nornsin. Each river dissecting the city into its different subcultures and uses. The first dissection, Heapton, is a place of thatch homes, simple life, and petty crime. Factory workers, farmers, and petty thieves all living within the same neighborhood. The Birds of Prey, among other criminal organizations affiliated with the Beggar Kings, are said to be located within this part of the city; though nobody knows where. The Second dissection, Boattown, is where the majority of the docks are located. Fisherman, traders, and performers tend to reside within this section of the city most. Boattown is where most of the city's trade occurs, and has a sprawling marketplace where traders come from far and wide to sell their goods. Warehouses containing goods all kinds can be found in the surrounding area. The third dissection, the Eyrie, is the religious section of the city. Temples, gardens, the Svogradan Cemetery, and shrines decorate this beautiful section of the city. Mostly members of religious orders live within this section of the city. The fourth dissection, Homestead, is the large residential district of the city. Everyone from a wealthier farmer to a poorer merchant live in this area, most taverns of the city reside in here, as well as guild halls The fifth and smallest dissection, Scholar's Walk, '''is a thin, densely packed section of the city where all educated individuals find themselves. The Central Library, as well as various schools, and the Novograd Arcaneum, a research facility dedicated to the development of the arcane arts within the city are located here. Also, the great Jhang'ri Clocktower was built here, a technological and architectural beauty that looms over most of the city...and tells the time! The Sixth and final dissection of the city, the '''Citadel, is a highly-protected section of the city where Boyar Thrain, the lord of the city, and his troops, and noble subjects reside. The Training Grounds, the area of the Citadel dedicated to the troops, their training, and the Edgefolk military stock is twice the size of Scholar's Walk! Castle Novograd, an immensely wide, and tall structure built from the ashen stone of the mountains, is home to the Lord and his family. Where as Orchard, a series of large manors decked with acres of grassland and apple orchards, is home to the noble subjects of the lord. The People of Edge The people of Edge are a hardy, and stern people. Humans mostly, Edgefolk aren't very superstitious, and tend to believe that anything can be done with enough natural effort. Most carry weapons, based on their people's tragic past of being conquered by multiple empires at different points in time; from the great elven conquerors in the days of old, to their long-missed orc masters, to the mutually-hated first Emperor Galaqeus, they have spent ages in service to others and are used to the burden of that lifestyle. Politics Edge was once the main city to the ancient country of Feneir, ruled by the Thrain's, brutal warlords with a genetic ruthlessness and craving for bloodshed. During Galaqeus' conquests, he took the city from the Thrain's, defeating their leader in single combat (a humiliation they will never forget) and have pledged to serve the Emperor's of Merinth until they grow weak. The majority of the Empire's basic infantry come from here, as edgefolk men tend to crave warfare and the power and satisfaction that comes from death. A fact that Boyar Thrain is proud to announce at any moment. Edge receives from all over, only excluding direct trade routes with Agnor, as they are against their existence. Will it be elven longboats, Orcish Howlers, or Dwarven Steamboats trade arrives at this city from the sea. But also from trade routes along the Eastern portion of the continent and from roads within its own empire.